AyeI do
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: The wedding of Killian and Emma is finally here. No problems, at least the magical kind. This is a one-shot, but it can be read in the series after Dance with me and The Hand Pairings: Captain Swan (DUH!) Snowing, Outlaw Queen additional Characters: Ruby, Henry and Belle (NOT Gold-for many reasons)


Aye, I DO

summary: The wedding of Killian and Emma is finally here.

No problems, at least the magical kind.

This is a one-shot, but it can be read in the series after Dance with me and The Hand

Pairings: Captain Swan (DUH!) Snowing, Outlaw Queen

additional Characters: Ruby, Henry and Belle (NOT Gold-for many reasons)

Again, I don't own any of the wonderful characters of OUAT! Those are the creation of the writers of the show

I am only the owner of this wonderful story-line, and series!

* * *

In a small port-town in Maine, on a side street that faces the ocean. In a wonderful 3 bedroom cottage, Emma Swan is awaken by her cellphone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning, luv" a deep voice said, that causes Emma's heart to skip a beat.

"Killian, how are you?"

"Fine, just missing myself being waking up next to you."

"You know how Mom is with her wedding traditions." Emma said with a small smile on her face.

"So, I guess our daily breakfast at Granny's is out of the question!"

"Do you even need to ask?" She gets up and fingers her wedding dress, made of the dress of her mom's "I will only see you in six hours."

"Six hours, luv? That is a lifetime away."

"Hey, Jones, you have it very easy..I have to do my hair, make-up, put on the dress, and everything else."

"Don't forget have breakfast and lunch!"

"Yeah I know. Hey, are you sure that is okay that you spend the day with Henry?"

"He is a wonderful lad."

"Yes, he is." pride is coated in her voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, the morning sickness is gone." Emma begins to go down the stairs. "I don't remember that much with Henry, I am guess that Regina did some 'false memories."

"are you still think is wise for her to be involved in the wedding?"

"we gave her our word, besides, it is good for Henry to see all of us behaving as one family unit, strange unit."

"What will he call me and Robin?"

"We need to have a family meeting about that soon."

"Good idea..Luv.." she hears some voices in the background. "Your father is here..which means.." _Ding! the door bell rang._ "your mom is there."

"along with Ruby and Belle. Remind me, is Rumple coming to the wedding?"

"No, with our history...Besides, did you hear that they adopted a baby girl?"

"Yeah...bye luv." Using Killian's word

"Bye, luv."

They hung up, and Emma opes the door and was rushed with hugs, kisses by her Mom and her two best-friends.

"Emma, you are glowing!" Belle said

"Well, duh..she has a little pirate inside of her." Ruby said, with a smile on her face, "How are you feeling?"

"Better..sickness is just about gone." Emma said with a protective hand on her stomach.

"Great. I am so happy for you darling."

"thanks, Mom. Belle, what is in the box?"

"Actually, it is from the both of us, Rumple and me. He had found something that was lost, and thought this is a good time to deliver it to it rightful owner..or at least, her daughter, sorta of an olive branch." She smiles and opens the box,

Snow gasp, "that is the necklace I wore during my wedding to your father. I must have lost during the first curse. Belle, please tell Rumple thank you."

"It is my honor."

"How is your little one?" Emma asked.

"She is so perfect. Her name is Amelia Emma Gold." Emma smiled "Here is some pictures of her." The women gather around and Belle shows them the pictures. One is Rumple trying to change Amelia's diaper. They all laugh on that one.

"Never in a million years, I would see Rumple doing that. You are a very good influence on him, Belle." Snow said, she takes a breath. "Now ladies let this day get started."

Ruby goes back in to the car, and gathers some of the things. She comes back and says. "I have hot chocolate with cinnamon! I thought it would be a good luck to have it. Along with some blueberry scones and fresh fruit that Granny made."

"Your grandmother makes the best scones." Emma said. "When I tried to make them..I burn them..Killian, being a gentleman, ate them.." she laughs..

"You have a great man, darling. That is something I really should say: Never in a million years!" Snow said laughing. " Ah, the power of love can change even a Shepard into a warrior prince!" She said thinking of her David.

As the day goes, the women are having fun and getting some great memories together, and sharing some laughs and cry a bit during the sad memories.

It is time of the ceremony, David comes to gather his two women. He is taken back at the sight of his oldest, his only daughter in a wedding dress. "Snow, is that part of your wedding dress?"  
"Yes."  
"But..."

"Daughters of this world take their mother dress and repurpose it to make it their own. I am just thinking what would Emma's daughter do!"

"Mom. I think she would leave as is." Emma looking at herself in the mirror. "We did a wonderful job of it. I love how we used your top and had my bottom. Princess, but not over the top. Just like me." She said.

"Darling are you ready?"

"Dad, more than.." Emma said. the party leaves.

* * *

At the ceremony, Killian is waiting for his bride to come. Henry comes up to him. "Are you okay?"

"aye."

"did you really trade your ship for my mom?"

"aye."

"I hope i will find my love like that." Henry said.

"Lad, you have your whole lifetime to do that."

"I know...Hey, its Grandma."

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hi, Grandma. How is Mom?"

"She is so beautiful. Go see for yourself." Henry runs to the back. Killian was about to follow. "NO! As former-pirate, I am sure that you would not listen to me. But as a Princess and as the MOTHER-OF-THE-BRIDE you will. Or I will get my husband to baby-sit you!"

"You don't need to do that, Snow." Ruby said. "I will watch him like a wolf hunting its prey." Snow smiled, and followed her grandson to his mom.

"Okay..I will stay." Killian knows that he is being beaten.

Regina, along with Robin and Roland enters the room. She stops and sees Ruby watching Killian.

"what is happening here?"

"Killian was about to see the bride before the wedding." Ruby said.

"Oh, bad form." Robin said. "Even I know that!" He looks at Regina, and gives her a quick peek on the cheek. "See you inside, Darling. Come on son."

"Are you going to be okay?" Regina asked Ruby.

"I am going to be just fine. Right, Killian." Ruby asked

"Aye, I feel like I am going to be eaten if I disobey."

"Good luck, Mr. Jones." Regina said. "I am going to see the soon to Mrs. Jones is going. We will start when she is ready." She goes into the room, about two seconds later, she comes back. "Release! Ruby. We are going to start in a moment. Mr. Jones, if you will follow me."

They exit the room, and go into the Chapel. The whole town is there. Regina smiles at everyone, and have a special smile for her fiancee and his son. The doors swing open without anyone there, For it was Emma's magic that open them.

Ruby enters and goes down the aisle, following by Snow. The organ changes its tune, and in the light is shown three figures. Henry is at the left of his mom, and her father is on the right. Emma wanted two of the most important men in her life to give her away. Which becomes tricky, because David is also Killian's best man.

When they get to the end of the aisle. Emma looks up and sees her pirate, she bits her bottom lip to stop the tears. She turns to her son, they give each other a hug and a kiss. He goes next to Killian. Emma turns to her father, who flips over her veil and give her a gentle kiss, and goes next to Killian.

"Dearest Family and Friends, we are gathered together to witness the marriage of Killian Jones and Emma Swan. Marriage and love is a powerful of all the magic. It can able to calm a storm, even a storm within a person." She pauses with a slight eyebrow up glances over at Killian, who blushes. "I believe that the bride and groom has something to say to each other. Emma?"

"Killian, I loved you since the moment I first saw you on top of the beanstalk. It took me a while for me to understand what love, and even true love means. I love you, I will fight for and with you until my dying day." She smiles.

"Emma, luv, you had save me from the darkest place. You are my savior, friend, lover, and now you will be my wife. I love you, and I am even willing to be your first mate, when the time comes."

"Do you Killian, take Emma to be your wife. In sickness, in health, in all travels, poor and rich, until your dying days?"

"Aye..I do." Killian said.

"Do you Emma, take Killian to be your husband. In sickness, in health, in all travels, poor and rich, until your dying days?"

"Aye, I do." Emma said

"By the power vest in me, by the state of Maine. I will prononce you husband and wife. , you may kiss your bride."

"With pleasure." Killian said, with shaky fingers he lift her veil, and places his two hands on her face, and pulls her in..Emma just grab his jacket and gave him the same kind of kiss she gave him in Neverland. (You know what I mean...the hot one in the jungle~~the one that made my blood boil*) Everyone laughs.

"People of Storybrooke, Family and Friends. May I introduce (FINALLY!*) Mr, and Mrs. Killian Jones!" Everyone cheers.. (NOT everyone..my heart sank..all the good men are gone*)

"Mrs Jones. I like that."

"Aye, I do too"

_The End_

_*My own personal feelings came out when I was writing this!_

_**If I get any good reviews, I will write down the dance/honeymoon story.._


End file.
